Vacation
by yelliandewan
Summary: The Grade 10s all go on a two week field trip causing relationships to both break and heal.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven't written a fanfiction in a really long time, and this is my first Degrassi fanfic, so please pardon me, if it's a tad bit amateur-ish. Also, I don't know about the timeline of this episode, but its sometime before 'Power of Love'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi: TNG

"Two weeks, in this town in the middle of nowhere." Paige told Hazel as they got on the bus. Hazel had been sick a lot lately, but now, for the two-week field trip she had finely come back. "That's the premise."

"So, what exactly is the point of this?" She asked Paige.

"It's supposed to be to prepare us for the real world. They say we'll have 'supervisors' but we're supposed to do eveything on our own."

"Could be fun."

"Hello, do you know how far we're going to be from any form of civilization?"

"Yeah, but still. You never know."

-----------------

Ashley and Ellie were busy into a conversation about what CDs they brought, but the conversation was nearing it's end.

"Hey, Ash, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"I wouldn't recommend it, it's incredibly disgusting in there."

"Yeah, but I'll take my risks." She got up leaving Ashley alone to ponder about this trip. She looked around the bus. There he was, a couple of rows in front of her. Craig. He was sitting there casually talking to Spinner and laughing. She had to admit, he looked great in that sweater and tight jeans, but she cursed herself for even letting that thought creep into her mind. But then she wondered, this trip would be Grade 10s only. That means not one sign of that she-devil named Manny. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ellie got back.

"You were right." Ellie muttered.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, caught off-guard.

"About the bathrooms. They really are gross."

"I warned you." She said as she got her mind back on track and off of Craig.

"I'm gonna miss Sean a lot."

"It'll only be two weeks. You'll survive. Did you say goodbye?"

"Yeah, but I only got a weak one back from him."

"Is everything alright between you two?"

"Well, you know him. Not always the most enthusiastic one."

-----------------

It was almost midnight now, but few were asleep. Paige was looking around for something to entertain themselves with when a good idea had struck her. She took out an empty bottle from the cabin's refridgerator.

"Who's up for a round of spin the bottle?" She asked. The crew slowly assembled around the glass bottle at the announcement of something to do. "Ellie, how about you go first."

Ellie spun and the bottle landed pointing to Spinner. "None of this will ever leave this cabin, okay?"

"Of course." Paige replied as Ellie pecked Spinner. "Ash, you wanna go next."

"No problem." Ashley said. She spun the bottle and as it stopped there was only one person it was pointing to. Craig. She paused, and there was a complete silence, all eyes were on her.

"Hon, you can pass if you want." But it was too late. Ashley had already leaned forward and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Each of you will be assigned a partner, and you and your partner will work on an assigned job." One of the counselers stated. "If you don't do your job, looks like there'll be no dinner for you. She looked at list of student's names on her clipboard. "Ashley Kerwin and Marco Del Rossi, you two will be filing papers, down at the office by the cabin. Paige Michalchuk and Craig Manning, you two will be working down at the shop across the street. Ellie Nash and Spinner Mason, you will be cleaning up the beach."

-----------------

Ashley walked into the office, put her bag down, but Marco was already there. "Filing papers, great job." He told her.

She giggled a bit, "Yup, very addicting."

After about two hours of mostly silence but some nonsense talk, meanwhile alphabetizing the files, none of which had any signifigance to them, Marco finally broke the silence. "So, last night....y'know."

"What about it?" Ashley asked, still looking down at the file cabinet.

"You. Craig. You kissed, remember?"

"Marco, just lay off my business, 'kay? Just go on being the fag that you are." He looked up from his files at her, silently. "Marco, I'm really sorry. I should think before I speak...It's just that-"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Just continue with the files."

-----------------

Spinner gestured Ellie to help him with the liter. They had been working for what seemed like forever. "I'll be there in a second, Spin." She put down her bag, got her cell phone out and dialed Sean's number, just to check up on him. It rang a couple of times but luckily he was home.

"Hey, it's me, El."

"Oh, um...hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really." His voice sounded tired, almost as if he didn't want to speak to her. She listened closely and then heard a female voice in the background calling his name.

"Sean, is that Amy?"

"What? El, of course she's not here. The only ones her are me and Jay. That's all."

"Okay, well I miss you."

"Yeah um, me too...so bye, okay?"

"Wait-" But he had already hung up.

-----------------


End file.
